glint of amber
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Inukai Isuke, musim panas menyengat, dan langkah menuju pertemuan yang tersesat.—Haruki, Isuke


**rating.** K+  
**genre. **Friendship?  
**disclaimer.** Akuma no Riddle (c) Kouga Yun, Minakata Sunao  
**warning(s).** Ini bukan AU (...)  
**summary. **Inukai Isuke, musim panas menyengat, dan langkah menuju pertemuan yang tersesat.—Haruki, Isuke

**notes. **fanfic ini ada untuk membuang writer block, meneguk haus pairing dan-mencoba karakterisasi sang Inukai #dor

* * *

**glint of amber  
**2014 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya menghampari jalanan kota yang padat. Tokyo, kota yang tak pernah mati dari kehidupan, tempatnya hidup semenjak beberapa tahun yang tak mau ia hitung kerap berputar tanpa menunjukkan tanda hilang atau lenyap. Sinar matahari muncul menyengat, membakar kulitnya yang memang sengaja ia tidak tutup karena kegerahan.

Inukai Isuke mendecak pelan; setengah mengejek dan setengah bersyukur ke haribaan mentari.

Sesekali ia membuka ponselnya, berharap bahwa Mama yang ia tunggu segera datang untuk menjemputnya, dan kabarnya setelah Papa pulang malam nanti, mereka akan menikmati makan malam bersama, selayaknya keluarga kecil umumnya. Gadis itu pun akan membicarakan rencana mereka untuk berlibur ke Pantai Karibia.

Terdengar suara familiar dari ponsel putih yang ia pegang, sebuah pesan dari Papa.

'_Maaf Isuke, Papa dan Mama tidak bisa bersamamu malam ini. Hint: "Pekerjaan" Mama.'_

Pemilik surai merah muda itu memasukkan ponselnya ke _baguette_ hitam yang dibawanya sebelum berjalan pergi. Sepatu _platform _setinggi sepuluh senti yang selalu ia kenakan kembali memacari tanah sekali demi dua kali. Entah kenapa, ia menganggap biasa pesan tersebut—karena Isuke tahu betul apa yang akan orangtuanya lakukan. Sebagai anak kecil di keluarga itu, ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton kemesraan orangtuanya;

(Isuke tahu itu bukan hal buruk.)

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya menghampar di jalanan kota yang padat. Sesekali pandangannya merapat. Jalanan yang ia akrabi kini menjadi tidak berarti lagi, bagaikan ia tidak pernah keluar untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari Myojou, tidak ada lagi yang berarti banyak baginya. Tugas yang diserahkan Mama setelahnya pun tidak berarti banyak, ia hanya sekadar menjalankan fungsi sosialnya untuk menumpahkan darah dan menjadi malaikat kematian; tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Jari-jemari yang berpoles manikur ia gunakan untuk menahan topi jerami yang ia gunakan untuk menyamarkan panas yang menyambangi kepalanya. Kini ia kebingungan, manik kuning kecokelatan itu kehilangan arah.

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya menghampar di jalanan kota yang padat. Ia terhenti di depan sebuah minimarket. Secuil ingatannya tentang Myojou kembali. Ia kerap kali membeli es krim, terutama saat menikmati perannya sebagai narator untuk drama Romeo dan Juliet kelas hitam.

[_Sedikit santai tak masalah, Isuke sedang bosan~_]

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya—

_BRAK._

Dan sejenak kemudian, topinya terjatuh, terselip di antara buku-buku berat yang berserakan tepat di depan kakinya. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah masuk dengan elegan dan dirinya harus terhenti dengan sentuhan bodoh. Tidak biasanya Isuke membiarkan dirinya terlalu larut dalam keadaan, mungkin semerbak musim panas telah membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kuning kecokelatan itu mengikuti alur, tangannya merayap untuk mengambil buku yang berjatuhan alih-alih mengambil topinya.

Ia kenal jemari itu.

Jemari kurus yang identik dengannya, dengan warna cat kuku yang setara dengan surai miliknya. Kini keduanya bersentuhan, tampak merindu, tampak meradang, tampak merisau, tampak meratap.

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya bertemu dengan kuning keemasan.

Tawa renyah, sebungkus _pocky_, dan kini, senyumnya yang kecut.

"Isuke-sama?"

Ia kenal jemari itu.

Ia kenal suara itu.

Ia kenal wangi itu.

Ia kenal rasa itu.

(—seekor burung,)

x x x

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya meratap _mocaccino _putih yang ia pesan. Buih dan sedikit taburan cokelat bubuk menghias pandangnya. Sementara di hadapannya tampak Sagae Haruki yang (dengan paksaan Isuke, tentu saja) memesan teh apel. Berkat Hanabusa Sumireko-lah, paling tidak Isuke tahu ada kafe kecil yang tidak terlalu penat di jajar kota Tokyo.

Kopi miliknya mulai mengembun, beberapa telah bermaterialisasi menjadi bulir air. Kala itu Isuke enggan, pertemuan itu benar-benar tiba-tiba—ia tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah pernah ia temui—banyak orang di hidupnya datang, mati atau pergi. Yang manik kecokelatan itu lihat hanyalah Papa dan Mama, rekoleksi di Myojou telah melebur ia lupakan.

Lagi ia tidak bisa melupakan satu atau dua hal.

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya bertemu dengan kuning keemasan.

"Haruki?"

"Ada apa, Isuke-sama?"

_Sejak kapan Isuke menjadi sepasif ini?_

"Aku ..." Isuke menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Isuke; dimana sebenarnya Isuke?"

Seperti biasanya, penyuka Pocky itu akan melihatnya dengan kedua mata membulat, pertanyaan itu sungguh aneh dan sulit dijawab.

"Kau ada di depanku, Isuke-sama."

Tentu saja; pertanyaan yang retoris. Namun, bukan itu jawaban yang dinantikan, tetapi itu bukan juga jawaban yang ia tolak.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan wanita muda di hadapannya ini adalah Sagae Haruki. Seorang bodoh yang benar-benar bodoh—bukan di masalah akademisi, melainkan cara berpikir yang selalu mengalir, spontan, dan tampak tanpa intuisi.

Namun, Haruki adalah Haruki.

"Tak Isuke kira kita akan bertemu lagi~" yang lebih tua memulai pembicaraan. "Isuke pikir kau sudah mati."

Tawa renyah kembali terdengar, sama, sungguh sama. Haruki tidak pernah menganggap ejekan atau sarkasme yang terlontar menjadi bahan amarah, dan itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan Isuke. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu kok, Isuke-sama."

Berpangku tangan, dan tangan sebelahnya memainkan surai merah mudanya, "Jadi ... kau ingin melanjutkan ke universitas?"

Senyum, menyeringai, "Hee, melihat buku-buku milikku kah? Isuke-sama memang perhatian."

Pipinya memanas, "A-apa katamu!?"

"Isuke-sama memang perhatian."

"Jangan diulangi lagi! Isuke benci kata-kata itu~"

Sekali lagi tawa renyah, senyum menyeringai, dan Isuke yang memaksa tersenyum. Kuning kecokelatan miliknya bertemu dengan kuning keemasan. Kini ia melihat sesuatu yang telah lama berpapasan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira akan bertemu pemilik surai merah itu di tengah penatnya kota Tokyo. Warna manik yang mereka punya nyaris identik, hampir saja ia berkaca pada dalamnya emas lawan bicaranya itu.

Kuning kecokelatan miliknya bertemu dengan kuning keemasan.

[Sekarang hari yang terhenti telah berjalan kembali.]

* * *

(**end.**)


End file.
